Devilish Romance
by Lepercohn97
Summary: The hardships that two girls must go through to find who they are, who their family is, and their on chance at TRUE love! Also, Fred doesn't die in this! George/OC; Fred/OC
1. Prolouge

(Delilah's POV)

"Jazmyne Black!" the shrill voice of Manerva McGonegall yells. Another  
nervous 11-year-old? Nope, not MY best friend! Jazmyne was probably  
one of the toughest girlst that I know! She was ready for  
anything and everything!

As everyone waited in anticipation, the sorting hat suddenly began to  
chuckle. Nobody except Jazz knew what it was saying, but it appeared  
to be that the two were in a very heated disscusion.

"Better be...GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally yells, the whoops and cloaps  
from the red-clad table were probably heard all the way back in  
London.

A few more people went by before MgGonegall pauses. "Delilah Moody?"  
It was more of a question than anything. I was used to it, though.  
Not many people knew that Alister Moody (also known as the famous Dark  
Wizard Capturer, Mad-Eye Moody) had any relatives, let alone I was one of them. In fact, only  
Dumbledore and Jazmyne knew!

Nobody really seemed to care, but the proffessor kept giving the  
me strange looks. Once the hat was placed on my  
head, it took all but five seconds for me to be sorted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Another loud applause sounded off and I sat down next to one of my best  
and only friends.

After the rest of the sorting and an elabrate feast, we headed  
up to our dorm with the rest of our house. The head boy and girl  
explained where the dorms are and we headed up to our room. When  
Jazmyne and I reached our destination, we met up with two  
other first years. Apparently, the girl with black and red streaked  
hair was Scarlett Hagrid and the other one was  
Aurora Finnigan. We get ready for bed and swish our lights off.

About 2 am, I wake up and feel rather cold.

Looking around, I spy Jazz's bed and quickly climbs in. We were so  
accustumed to this that Jazmyne merely scooted over, allowing me to crawl in beside her. I quickly fall asleep and was  
dreaming peacefully.

* * *

**(3:33 am)**

_**SCREECH!**_  
A loud screech fills the dorm, yet Jaz and I are the only ones to wake up.  
A giant screech owl is sitting outside our window! I quickly  
recognizes it as my grandfather's and race to recieve the message.

_ Delilah and Jazmyne:_  
_I know that it is very late but there is something that the two of_  
_you need to know. Jazmyne, your father was taken to Azkaban. I know_  
_that this is hard, but the two of you must stay strong! Sirius did_  
_nothing wrong, he was framed! But you must not tell a soul!_  
_His supposed crime: Killing James and Lily Potter. Now I know that_  
_you thought your father was away on a trip for so many years to find a_  
_trace of where his brother had been, but thats not the case. I'm sorry_  
_that I am telling you this now, but we've kept it hidden for so long_  
_that the two of you should know._  
_We didn't want anybody else to tell you about this before we did,_  
_so here it is!_  
_Remember, I love you both!_  
_Sincerally,_

_Alister Moody_

(Jaz's POV)

As soon as we read the letter, I ran out of the room & down the  
stairs to the common room, I didn't have to look to know that Delilah was right  
behind me but I should have look right in front of me because I ran right into  
a person.

I looked up but couldn't see who the person was because the tears  
were blurring my vision. As the tears spilled over, wiped them away & said,  
"Where are you running off too crying like that?"

I looked up & finally saw the face of the speaker.

He had red hair, brighter so than Delilah's but yet  
warm.

"She's on her way to Professor Dumbledore's office," spoke Delilah.  
"Oh, well allow us to walk you there," said a voice from behind the one  
standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I finally asked.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley & that is my twin brother George," said the boy in front of me as he opened the portrait door. "What year are you in?" I asked.

"Second & yourselves?" asked George. "First," Delilah & I replied at the same time. "You're not going to get us lost are you?" I asked looking at the pair with cynical  
eyes.

"Never," said Fred with a smile.

That smile. That's all it took to trust these boys. And so began the  
greatest friendship.

* * *

So, what did you think? Any good? I'm actually writing this with one of y best friends! Each character is based off our own personalities! Please R&R! It would make us REALLY happy! I'll even have one of the twins (or both if you prefer) give you a (cyber) Skiving Snackbox!


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's Chapter 1! I hope you guys are enjoying...but I would really loves me som reviews! If you would kindly lend me your thoughts on the story I promise to give them straight back! (Right after I have a major overload of happiness for getting a review! Enjoy Chapter 1! It was really fun to write!

Disclamer: I, sadly, only own one character. The rest goes to J.K. Rowling (well, except Jaz and Damian! They belong to Ashton!)

* * *

_**(Delilah's POV)**_  
The two of us stroll down the hall in search of two, very specific  
redhaired twins. Since it was our free period, me and Jazmyne  
had decided to go off in search of the two mischievious devils (Fred  
and George).

We may have only known the Weasley Twins for a little over a  
year, but we both had fallen madly in love with one or the  
other.

Neither of us happened to be paying attention and we ran into a couple  
of lost first years.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologizes, running a hand through my (now messed up) red hair.

"No! We should be the ones apologizing to you!" the dark haired boy says, smiling nervously.

"Wait a minute, I know you two! You're Jazmyne Black and Delilah  
Moody! You two are always hanging around my brothers, Fred and  
George!" the other one states.

We look at eachother in suprise, then instanly recognize  
who the flaming haired boy was.

"So YOU'RE Ickle-Ronnie!" we say in unison with evil smirks, the boy just blushes and his friend seems to get tickled by the name.

"Just Ron." he grumbles, looking down.

"This is my friend, Harry Potter." he says, seeming like a dog owner showing off his prized poodle.

Taking another look, we mentally slap ourselves for not realizing that the speckled kid infront of them was indeed the Boy Who Lived!

Harry just turns towards Ron (mostly ignoring the fact that  
second years were oggling over him) and says, "If I didn't know any  
better, I'd say that you and that girl were related!"

I just rolls her eyes, stand up, and help Jaz. "Where are  
the two of you headed?" she snaps, crossing her arms.

"Um...Transfiguration with-" "McGonagall! You know I heard that  
she'll trasfigure any person who's late into a ferret!" I say,  
spooking the two boys infront of me.

"Down the hall, third door on your left!" Jaz says in an eery tone.  
The two first years bolt down the hall without so much as a thank  
you.

A moment later, we burst out laughing and start  
heading towards the courtyard on our never ending search for Fred  
and George Weasley.

"There you two are!" Fred yells as we step into the fresh,  
morning air. "We've been looking for you for hours!" George finishes,  
over exagerating like usual.

"Oh, we just ran into your little brother!" Jazmyne gives the excuse while plopping down next to her (imagineary) sweetheart.

A year ago today was the anniversary of the knowledge that Sirius Black (Damian and Jazmyne's father and my {sort of} uncle) was sent to Azkaban ten (technically eleven) years ago.

That was also the day that the Weasley twins saw us at our worst becauase, apparently, Damian already knew!

"Oh, did you finally meet Ickle-Ronnie?" George cooes, motioning  
for me to take the seat next to him.

I do and we begin to relate their tales about how we finally met the famous Harry Potter!

* * *

_**(Jazmyne's POV)**_  
"So, Jaz?" asked Fred. "Yes, Fred?"" I asked. "What are you doing over Christmas break?" asked George.

"Same thing as every other year," said Delilah.

"Oh, but that's so boring!" exclaimed the twins. "Well, what else are we supposed to do?" I asked. "You could…" said George thoughtfully. "Come to our house!" shouted Fred.

As he shouted his thoughts, we got some strange looks from some randomly place first years.

This is when we realized we were late for our next class. "Oh, no!" I gasped, "I'm going to be late for Potions. Snape will never forgive me!"

"Yes he will, you're his favorite," said Delilah as we ran down through the school towards the dungeons.

_**(Fred's POV)**_  
"They didn't even answer," I complained to George as we walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I think they'll say yes," said my twin.

Oh, how I hoped they would agree. Mostly because we begged our mother and father all summer to allow them to visit.

We walked into class, late as usual but Professor Quirrell just kept on stuttering about werewolves or something like that.

As we sat down I looked at George and he whispered, "What?"

"I think you like someone."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Class dismissed."

We walked out of class and towards the dungeons to walk to lunch with Jaz and Delilah.

"Yes, you do. You like-" "Hey guys!" yelled Jaz as she ran down the hall laughing and tackled me.

"Jaz, how many times do I have to tell you that his old back can't take all that tackling you like to do?" scolded Delilah.

"A lot," Jaz giggled.

"Hey! I am not old!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Fred. It was just a joke," Jaz said softly.

_**(Jaz's POV)**_  
As the day came two a close Delilah, the twins, and I found our way back to the common room.

"Hey, Harry. Hey, Ron." I yawned.

"Hey, Jazmyne." I flinched and said "Call me Jaz. Only people I don't like call me Jazmyne."

"So, Jaz" Fred said, "You never answered us about staying with us over Christmas break."

"Oh, are you sure it's alright with your mom?" I asked. "We begged all summer," explained George.

"No, you didn't." said Ron. " Mom asked if they could because she wants to meet them because of how much you guys talk about them. She even said that she knew-" Something flew and hit Ron in the face. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't a pillow so his nose started bleeding.

"Oh, geez!" I exclaimed.

"Let me fix that," I sent a glare at the twins. I quickly got Ron's nose fixed and told him to go to bed.

He gave me a questioning look. "If you don't, you'll get quite tired and cranky very quickly," I explained.

He nodded and Harry and him went off to bed.

I looked over and saw that Delilah had pushed the twins down and was hitting them with pillows. I saw that it was difficult for her to get both so I took over hitting Fred.

"Well aren't we lucky," said Fred between hits.

"We have two pretty girls on top of us," finished George.

That made us hit them harder. Eventually we were tired from laughing that we all lounged on the couch and fell asleep in the common room.

* * *

So, what do you think? I thought it was a pretty good chapter! Along with my co-author! Please R&R because I personally know that most Fanfic authors thrive on your reviews!

-_Lepercohn97_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Delilah's POV)

"Ugh! I can't believe that we can't go to Hogsmede with the twins! I can't wait until we're third years!" Jaz grumbles, crossing her arms as she plops down on a sofa in the Common Room.  
"I know! It really stinks that we can't do anything fun while the Kings of Fools are out running amuck!" I reply, rolling my eyes as I see Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet snogging by the fire. "You know, if they can go on those trips, then why do they choose to stay at the castle and suck eachothers face off?" Jaz says, making a face at the couple.

"Guess who?" two familiar voices sound as two familiar sets of hands cover our eyes. "Fred!" I said, knowing full well that it was George. "George!" Jaz follows my lead.

"Oh, come off it! That really hurts!" the twins say together, uncovering our eyes. We take one look at their faces, turn to eachother, and then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" George asks.

George's POV

I look down at the two girls with pure confusion across my face. Yes I, George Fabieon Weasley, get confused about anything Delilah Moody and Jazmyne Black do! Shocking, isn't it?

"Y-your faces!" Lilah manages to say, clutching her sides as stitches begin to form. I unconsiously smile at her shaking figure as roaring laughter fills the room. I will admit, if anyone could defeat us (Forge and Gred) it would be these two girls. Man, they could pull one mean prank after another!

"Brother 'O' Mine, what ever should we do with these boxes of Sugar Quills and Jelly slugs? Apparently we aren't appreciated enough to share our delectable treats with these fine birds!" Fred says.

"Well, there's Lee and Alicia right there! We could always share our treasures with those two!" I tease, pointing to one of my closest friends who was still snogging the poor girl senseless. Looking back at the two girls, we see that they have turned their expressions from laughter-filled joy, to just pure fury.

"You. Wouldn't. DARE!" Delilah hisses, red hair moving as if it were alive. Mentally slapping myself, I remember that it's a bad idea to pisses these witches off. They'd hex you into next week!

"Um...W-we were j-just joking! Y-yeah, weren't w-we G-Georgie?" Fred stammers, taking an involunteery step backwards. I follow in suit, hands up in surrender. "W-we'll give you w-what you want!" I add, noticing to late that they had their wands drawn and were prepared to jinx us at any minute!

Delilah's POV

Even though we were plainly joking, they were to thick headed to figure that out. So, we just decided to mildly hex them for being a pair of retarded blokes. I, personally, was going for this one curse that my Grandfather taught me while Jaz was probably going with a Bat Boogey. Just as we are raising our wands to fire, though, Ron and Harry run right by and knock the two bags of goodies out of Fred and George's hands. "ACCIO BAGS!" Jaz and I say together as the two boys look in confusion at the back of their retreating brother and his friend. "Wander what they're up to?" George mumbles, shaking his head. "I don't know, but we will sooner or later!" Fred answers, crossing his arms.

"If you must know, their off to fight in a Wizard's Duel!" said a rather pratty voice. The four of us turn around to find a bushy-haired first year in a fluffy pink robe.

"Who are they fighting against?" George asked, curiosity getting the best of him. I just rolled my eyes and stared lovingly at him out of the corner of my eye. "Harry is going to fight Draco Malfoy. Ronald's just there as his "second" or something." the young girl replied, utter discust in her voice.

"Wicked!" we all say together, high-fiving and what not. "Utterly repulsive!" the first year mutters, crossing her arms over her small chest. "You know, little girls who act like prats have to deal with Black and Moody!" Jaz growls, standing up from her position on the couch. "Who?" the brown-haired girl asks, not even seeming to care. "Well, they just happen to be two of the toughest Gryffindor Girls in the entire house. Even worse then the Slytherins! Not to mention, Moody just happens to be the granddaughter of Alister 'Mad-Eye' Moody. The ex-auror, and Black is the the only daughter of the notorius villian, Sirius Black!" Jaz says in a tone used only for people who got on her nerves.

The girl's eyes go wide and she takes a step back. "W-who are those girls?" she stammers, looking around the common room with a frightful gaze. "Well," George began. "You were just talking to them!" Fred finishes.

With a blood-curdling shriek, the bushy-haired girl bolts for the Girl's Dormitary and we all fall on our arses in fits of massive laughter. "I can't believe that she's that naive! I mean, we weren't REALLY going to harm her! Yet!" I add that last part, gaining another round of giggles from my friends.

We stayed like that, sprawled across the Common Room floor, for another half hour or so before Jaz decided to get up. "I have to check on Damian before I go to bed, night boys!" she replies cheerily, skipping towards the stairs of the boys dormitary.

"The two of you still never gave an answer!" Fred speaks up out of the blue, George nodding in anticipation. "For what?" I ask the twins, raising my eyebrows. "If you would come to the Burrow for Christmas with us this year!" George answers, blushing deeply at that. I take a mental photo and store it away for future blackmail. "Oh, um, I guess we can go. We don't ususally do much and if it's the Weasley house, I'm sure that my Papa would let us go!" I reply, giggling when the hear me call the Ex-Auror "papa."

Jazmyne's  
POV  
"Damian," I sigh as I sit next to my  
twin. "Why do you INSIST on thinking you break him out of Azkaban?" "Because,  
sis, I CAN," he said rolling his eyes. "How?" I asked. "Well, I don't know that  
yet." "Well, when you figure it out let me know," I said getting up to leave. "Why?  
So you can try to stop me?" "Exactly," I said as I closed the door.  
As I walked towards the stairs I  
thought about how stupid my brother could be but I admire the fact he was  
willing to put his life on the line to save our innocent father's life from an  
eternity of hell. I smile as I get to common room. My smile grows as I hear the  
laughter of my three best friends. I realize that no matter what goes down they  
have my back. As I got off the stairs I stood there staring at them and  
smiling. Fred turned around and smiled as he waved me over. There must have  
been sadness in my eyes because as soon as I got to the couch the laughter  
ceased.  
"What happened up there?" questioned  
Lilah. "Well," I swallowed. "My brother has this stupid yet heroic thought that  
he can save my father from hell." "Well put," said George. "That's a death  
mission," I stated bluntly. "There's no way in hell I'm allowing my brother to  
go there. I cannot lose him." I choked out. Before anybody could say anything  
else Fred had pulled me into his arms in that bone-crushing hug that makes me  
feel safe.

Fred's  
POV  
I don't know what came over me but I  
couldn't bear to see her cry again, ever. "Jaz, you will never lose him. He's  
your brother. He will always be there," I heard my brother tell her. How right  
he was. "He's just in a place where he needs a father like figure in his life,  
not a grandfather like figure," explained Lilah. I pulled back & moved the  
hair that had fallen on her face. "Maybe he could come with you two to our  
house over Christmas break, hang out with some guys instead of always around  
you girls," I said earning a glare from Lilah. "What my brother means is that  
he's always around you two and rarely around boys," explained George. "I know,"  
Jaz said. "She's just hot-tempered." Jaz playfully punched Lilah.  
"Wait, when did we decide we were  
going to the Weasley's for Christmas?" Jaz exclaimed. "Why do you sound so  
upset?" George faked hurt. "Is hanging out with us so bad?" I asked with the  
same tone. "Well, no. I just wasn't made aware of the situation," Jaz scolded  
Delilah.

Jazmyne's  
POV  
Two weeks with the twins. At their  
house. Oh how much fun it was to be us. All I could think about was being able  
to spend that time with a family of whom I've only met three of. But I really  
hope that my brother would get the guy time he needed to get off his kick of  
rescuing our father from prison. If he tried and succeeded he'd be killed by me  
& quite possibly by our father for attempting it. I smiled at my friends,  
who were arguing about sleeping arrangements. The guys are saying that we could  
just bunk with them but Lilah said hell no because she doesn't trust them when  
we sleep, I silently agreed with both sides of the argument. I love hanging out  
with the guys no matter where we were but they are one for jokes & we're  
most vulnerable to them while sleeping.  
"Jaz?" I heard my name being called  
& snapped out of my stupor. "Whatcha thinkin' about?" asked Lilah. "You  
gotta stop doing that," complained George. "Sorry," I said. "And I was thinking  
that Mrs. Weasley is probably going to be the judge of where we sleep, so stop  
arguing." "Are you okay?" asked Fred. Oh Fred must you know me so well? "I'm  
fine, just sleepy & just remembered that I have Snape's essay to do still."  
I said, truthfully, well almost. "WHAT?" screamed Lilah and George. "What  
essay?" exclaimed Fred. I couldn't control myself, I started laughing so hard  
that I fell on the couch. "You evil little girl," glowered Fred. When I finally  
controlled myself, I smiled sweetly & innocently, "you three should've seen  
your faces," I said.  
"Well, maybe we should go to bed,"  
yawned Lilah. "Agreed," the twins & I said.  
2:30  
AM  
I can't sleep, again. The dream of  
the night my mother dying is plaguing my mind. I walked down the common room  
& found George already sitting there. "How do you know when I can't sleep?"  
I asked him. "I don't know but you're pretty much my best friend, Jaz." He smiled.  
George & I have been close since that night in first year. He was the first  
person to figure out that I had a slight crush on his twin.  
"So, George," I said. He sighed,  
knowing what was coming. "Your infatuation with Lilah must be helped. When we're  
at your house, we leave tomorrow so you have the first week to try to tell her  
on your own or so help me God I'll do it myself. I won't, however, tell her  
outright that you like her." I smiled. George smiled back which was his  
conformation to the challenge. I win. "George, tell me a story?" I asked. "Alright,"  
he said. This is how our sleepless nights go. As he told the story I thought  
about how Lilah likes him. She saw us talking like this one night & got  
jealous. She confronted me about it calmly & I understood. I told her the  
complete truth. After that, she laughed & said I needed another friend to  
confide in. She has alone time with Fred as I do with George. That's how we  
work.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I've been a little busy with all my honors classes! Just call me the ginger version of Hermione Granger! Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly, JK Rowling owns everything but Jaz, Delilah, and Damian.

* * *

Delilah's POV  
As Jaz, Damian, the twins, and I board the train to London, I take a look back at the castle and begin to think of all that has happened to me and Jaz these past two years. What with the knowledge of Uncle Sirius in Azkaban, and our (mostly one sided) romances with the Weasley Twins, I figured there were more adventures to come.

Well, when you know the famous Harry Potter, you're bound to have loads of them! "Lil! Hurry up! You're going to miss the train!" Jaz laughed as she saw me zone out.

"Uh, yeah! Coming!" I call, jumping onto the train just as it was taking off. "Accio luggage!" I yell, suddenly remembering that my stuff was alongside the depot.

Luckily, we were close enough to Hogwarts that it didn't matter if I used magic or not.

"What took you so long, love?" George asks, motioning for me to sit next to him after I had put my luggage away. "Did you seriously just call her 'love?'" Fred laughs, eyes going comically large.

"Huh, I guess I did!" George says, turning as red as his hair.

Jaz and I just stare at each other before bursting out now sent my high spirits through the roof! George Weasley called me love! I felt like I was on cloud nine!

"So, any idea of how we're going to the Burrow? I'm kinda curious on transportation!" Damian speaks up for the first time since we got on. See, he doesn't have many friends and only talks to us four!

"Oh, yeah! Mum's going to pick us up! And don't be freaked out if she starts gushing over the three of you!" Fred says. "Yeah, since her Ickle Ronnie isn't coming home for Christmas this year, she won't have anyone to baby! Except Ginny!" George finishes, leaning into his seat.

"Oh God! That's not as bad as having Uncle Remus trying to make you laugh but just makes you depressed with his sad werewolf jokes!" I add, rolling my eyes as Damian and Jaz laugh at my reference.

"Who?" the twins ask together, clearly not recognizing the name.

"Nobody!"The three of us say together, already used to people not knowing who we knew. Sometimes being related to Mad-Eye Moody had its down falls!

(George's POV)  
I keep wandering who these three talk about on a daily basis!

The only people that they talk about that either Fred and I know are Sirius Black and Alister Moody. Anyone else, I just get hopelessly confused!

"GEORGE!" a chorus of voice yells my name as I'm brutally dragged from my thoughts.

"Huh?" is my only response. For that, I gain glares from three sets of eyes and a smack on the head from Delilah. "What did I miss?" I ask, rubbing my pounding head.

"We asked if you wanted to come with us to Diagon Alley during Christmas Break!" Delilah says, enunciating each word rather loudly in my ear. "Um...yeah?! I mean, do you honestly have to ask?" I respond, cleaning my ear out.

"Just making sure since you don't seem to be paying very much attention!" Jaz says, shooting me a knowing glance from across the compartment. I just roll my eyes and blush a little deeper.

I decide to look anywhere else than at Jaz and my eyes land on Damian reading a very thick, very old book. "What'cha got there, Ian?" I ask, using a nickname that he really hates. Not even glancing up from the tiny text, he responds. "Don't call me that. I'm just reading a book that Uncle Moody sent me for Christmas last year."

"Yeah, he got it last year and hasn't even finished it yet!" Jaz says, she feigns a shocked expression and clutches her heart.

"My dear brother, the serious one of the Black twins, has yet to finish a five thousand page book on unicorns!" With that, she falls over and lands on Fred's lap, as dead as acting can be.

"For your information, this book is four hundred pages and it's about Horcruxes! Whatever the hell those are!" He mutters, turning back to his heavily worded book.

"Oh, come on Kyle! You know that we love ya!" Delilah says, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. "I know that you do, but I would really appreciate it if you would not bother me for the rest of the ride." He says, signaling that he was finished with that conversation.

"Okay, so what does everyone want for Christmas?" I ask, trying to break the ice. Anyone who knew me knew that I had awkward silences. "Um, I want to get the new Nimbus 2000!" Delilah says, a dreamy look clouding her eyes. Delilah and Jaz had both replaced Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit during the year on the Quidditch team as Chasers.

Apparently, Alicia and Katie were caught trying to sneak off the grounds to meet some locals in Hogsmede for a night on the town. Of course, that's not the real story.

It's just one made up by one of the Slytherins Beaters to try and weaken Gryffindors defenses now that we have Harry Potter as our seeker. Well, they didn't realize that we had two amazing back up chasers to kick some ass!

(Delilah's POV)  
A couple of hours go by and we continue our conversation. It slowly turned into Quidditch and what we thought Wood should do so that we could beat Slytherins this year in the House Cup. We were all a bunch of Quidditch fans and we all loved Ireland, well except Damian he likes Bulgaria.

What is wrong with that kid, we'll never know!

Finally, we made it to Platform 9 3/4 and as we were clambering off, I noticed a man who looked very familiar. I didn't have the time to confirm who it was because Jaz and George start pushing me out of the way. Leading the way, the twins lead us to a plump, redheaded witch in a knitted robe with a matching hat. "Hello, dears! I'm Molly Weasley!"

Jazmyne's POV  
I smiled shyly as Mrs. Weasley hugged Lilah. She turned to me and smiled as she leaned into to hug me as well. I hugged her back and noticed she smelled very homey and motherly.

"Mum, can we go now I'm starving!"

"Fred, don't be so rude," scolded George.

"Yeah, and you just ate," Delilah said.

I giggled then my stomach growled and I blushed. "See, Jaz agrees with me!" Fred exclaimed as we walked through the exit of the train station.

"That's only because she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at lunch," explained my brother as we got in the car.

"Damian," I warned.

"What? Don't you think they deserve to know that their best friend hasn't eaten in a while? I mean something has to explain your pigging out when you finally are hungry."

I punched my brother in the arm, hard. "Ooowww," we said in unison. Everybody in the car started laughing and soon my twin and I were joining in.

After about five minutes of driving I began to get sleepy I laid my head on Fred's shoulder, the last thing I remember was him telling me that it was okay to sleep because we still had a ways to go.

Fred's POV  
As soon as I told her to sleep, Jaz was out like a light.

Why hadn't she eaten in so long? Maybe she just wasn't hungry. I get like that sometimes. I hope that's all it is.

But from now on I'm making sure she eats at least one thing at every meal just to make sure she gets the proper nutrition and-OH MY GOD I SOUND LIKE MY MOTHER! I slapped myself with my free hand, which earned a few looks from the awake people in the car.

"Don't worry about her. She only doesn't eat when she's not hungry; this has happened before," explained Delilah. "Then she eats enough for four grown men usually after," said Ian without looking up from that boring looking book.

Jazmyne's POV  
_*one hour later*_

I was being shaken awake by Fred when I realized the car had stopped and we were parked in front of the most off balance, cool looking house in the entire world.

"Are you gonna get up or what?" asked Fred.

"I would but now my neck is killing me, so I think I'll just stay here."

"Come on you two, the food is ready!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the door.

I shot my head up so fast that my neck popped, earning an ow to escape my mouth. Fred just chuckled and helped me out of the car.

"So, what's to eat?" I asked. Before words answered me the food was brought in and set in front of me.

"Oh my God," I breathed. It looked amazing.

Spaghetti.

Enough of it to feed an army of a hundred men.

With the spaghetti was garlic bread and salad. I was starting to think that I'd like it here at the Burrow.

* * *

A/N: Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! It was really fun to write!

~Lepercohn97


End file.
